


Christmas Hearts A Leaping

by ravynfyre



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravynfyre/pseuds/ravynfyre
Summary: Eddie and Venom spend their first Christmas together. Just a little fluff piece to cheer up soft-venom on tumblr. Venom, might, however, be up to something. He/Him pronouns for Venom. Nothing earth shattering here. Just some silly fluff.





	Christmas Hearts A Leaping

Eddie should have been suspicious when Venom had asked for the "pretty paper" at Mrs. Chen's shop, but, really, origami paper was cheap, and if it entertained V, then, what the heck. He'd let V pick out a few packs of it in a couple different sizes, winced at the extra cost - even "cheap" adds up, if you get enough of it, after all - said fuck it, and got his symbiote some origami paper.

Of course, when it seemed that V got bored with it and all the paper vanished in three days, well, that was kind of annoying. That expense could have been a couple bags of tots and several bags of chocolate, instead. Of course, the relationship was still a work in progress, so really, what was a few wasted packs of origami paper, in the long run?

Still, Eddie had gathered up the couple of cranes V had managed to make, and the little lanterns, and the weird little symmetrical geometric balls and things, and set them somewhere safe, thinking they might make neat little Christmas ornaments, when he finally got around to putting up a tree. Wasn't like he had much else to use. Most of the Ornaments he'd had, had stayed with Anne. They'd been packed away, in her things, and too full of memories anyway. 

Although, when the tree had come out, V had made a big show of presenting him with a crude little origami lobster, snickering as Eddie grumbled and spluttered and blushed to his toes. Still, even when Eddie took the other pieces and carefully set them about the tree, and hinted to V that a few more might look nice, Venom hemmed and hawed and seemed reluctant to make anything more. Another couple of cranes appeared, and a few new lanterns and geometric balls, and even another lobster made out of newspaper... But nothing out of the pretty origami paper. 

Eddie shrugged, figuring that Venom had probably wrecked a bunch of it learning how to make all the the fiddly little folds and delicate twists and intricate bends on the thin paper, and was ashamed to tell Eddie how much he'd wasted. V said nothing to disabuse him of this notion. But when Eddie had, unprompted, picked up a few more packs of the origami paper that Mrs. Chen had in her little shop, he had felt how happy Venom was with the gift. The newspaper pieces were replaced, one by one, and a few news ones added to the tree. Not as many as Eddie had hoped might come of all the paper he'd gotten for V, but enough that the little tree didn't look like a Charlie Brown story reject. It was probably hard for a goo tentacle to make all those precise folds, after all; Eddie thought it was cute that V must be something of a perfectionist about his origami pieces.

Eddie hadn't even bothered trying to keep anything about Christmas morning a secret from Venom. They were too closely intertwined for that to work, and, besides, he'd had to make sure that V would even **like** what he'd gotten him at the specialty butchers the day before. Eddie **had** tried to keep from thinking too hard about just what made the triple chocolate lava cake so special, though, to try and make it something of a **little** surprise. So when he woke up Christmas morning, Eddie wasn't surprised to feel like he was buzzing with excitement, or to feel Venom buzzing with excitement, either. It felt... It felt like how Eddie imagined Christmas was always **supposed** to have felt, but never really had. Like...

Like **HOME.**

Despite the buzzing under his skin, Eddie lay there in bed for a long, long moment, just reveling in that feeling, while Venom swirled and roiled and hugged him from the inside like a child dancing impatiently. It was good. It was so damn good. It made Eddie laugh to think about how excited V must be to get to all of his special treats, and so he finally took pity on his symbiote, his love, and crawled out of bed, dragged on a thicker hoodie, and headed out to the living room, grinning, as Venom seemed to vibrate all the way down into his bones-

-Where he stopped, looking around in surprise.

There was a tree on his little coffee table. And little riots of color, scattered here and there all over the room and kitchen.

Venom went very still inside, as Eddie padded over, nervous, as Eddie leaned over and picked up the palm sized origami sculpture. A delicate little bird nestled into green patterned leaves and yellow fruit, thin brown branches, all tucked into a neat patterned, little paper pot. It was truly a beautiful little work of art that must have taken a lot of work to make. Eddie blinked, studying it, awed, as he stood back up. With his free hand, he tapped his shoulder with a couple of fingers, a silent request for V to manifest. But as he turned his head, intending to ask his love about the little tree, the Christmas tree then caught his eye. Rather, the two large birds front and center in the Christmas then tree caught his eye.

Venom cautiously popped out on his shoulder as Eddie walked around the coffee table to the kitchen table where the Christmas tree was set up, and watched as Eddie peered at the new ornaments. A pair of incredibly detailed doves, cuddled together, although, one had a very long, red tongue curling out of its beak, and the other had dark rings smudged under its eyes in pen. Eddie barked out a laugh as he reached out with a fingertip to trace along a feather on one of the doves, marveling at the details folded and wrinkled into the grey paper.

"The fridge," Venom offered quietly.

Eddie obeyed, and went there next, opening the refrigerator to find three comical, fat little chickens, perched atop the eggs, in perky shades of red and pale brown. Eddie laughed as he gathered them up and brought them over to the Christmas tree, where he set them and the paper tree down. The paper **pear** tree, he suddenly realized.

"It's supposed to be over twelve days," Venom confirmed, rubbing his head against Eddie's cheek. "But I couldn't wait. And it would have taken a lot more paper to do right."

Eddie laughed again, a bright burst of delight in his chest, and reached up to pull Venom down to kiss the top of his little noodle head. "I'm glad. It's better this way," he said, turning to survey the rest of the apartment.

There on a windowsill, yup, seven swans a swimming on a little paper pond. And there, next to his computer-

"You even made **bagpipes** , V?" he exclaimed, surprised as he stepped over to pick up one of the 11 little figures. "How did you manage all this?"

"Internet. Taught myself how while you were sleeping. I practiced on newspaper."

The ladies dancing and the leaping lords hung together from a delicate mobile near a window, and the maids milking were on another windowsill, cows and all. The drummers, Eddie finally found, marching around the rim of the sink, in a dozen different colors and patterns. He gathered them all up and brought them out to settle with the others around the tree on the kitchen table.

"This is amazing V!" Eddie sighed. "You did all this for me?"

Venom just rubbed his head against Eddie's cheek again in answer, and wrapped himself around Eddie's neck a couple of times, like a scarf. There was still a fluttery sort of buzz, like a tickle of nervousness coming from him, but Eddie was still riding his high from the surprise as he looked around. There was still one last set to find, after all.

He prowled the apartment, checking cupboards, and even opening drawers. After a while with no luck, he finally stopped, reaching up to rub under Venom's chin.

"Okay, I give. A hint, maybe? I can't find it."

Venom shivered, and then a tendril snaked out, sliding down Eddie's left arm, curling around it.

"This way," Venom rumbled softly, as he lifted Eddie's hand up, as if to point. 

But, instead of pointing, Venom encircled Eddie's ring finger, leaving behind a single band of black, then retreating almost completely, leaving only a nub of his head peeking up warily on Eddie's left shoulder, and the trill of nervous fight or flight along Eddie's nerves as if Venom was ready to hurl them both through the window to escape.

"Wrong number... don't like gold. But... Merry Christmas Eddie?" Venom said softly.

Eddie stared at his hand. He stared at his hand and vibrated with Venom's nerves. He stared at his hand and vibrated with his **own** nerves. He stared at his hand with his mind so utterly blank for so long, that Venom crept out enough that he could see Eddie's face, his own face just a pair of eyes and an anxious, trembling little frown.

"....eddie?"

With a sudden explosion of motion, Eddie spun himself around and flung himself backwards, landing on the couch in a contented sprawl with a heavy thud, and a grin fit to rival **anything** that Venom could produce. Both hands buried themselves in Venom's black mass and **pulled** , as if he could summon his love forth from him by main force, and he started covering anything he could reach with little kisses, eyes, teeth, skin, everything.

"YES! Yes, yes, YES! Merry Christmas love! Best! Christmas! EVER!"

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of different variations on the Twelve Days of Christmas song, about how many of what things there are. I just used the one I'm most familiar with.


End file.
